Disneymania (series)
Disneymania is an American series of compilation albums of classic Disney songs covered by mainstream and/or Disney Channel artists singing their own rendition or version of the song. As of 2010, nine Disneymania albums (two being side-albums) have been released. ''Disneymania Vol. 1'' #Some Day My Prince Will Come - Anastacia #Under the Sea - A*Teens #You'll Be in My Heart - Usher #When You Wish Upon a Star - *NSYNC #Colors of the Wind - Ashanti featuring L'il Sis Shi Shi #I Wanna Be Like You - Smash Mouth #Part of Your World - Jessica Simpson #I Just Can't Wait to Be King - Aaron Carter #Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - S Club 7 #Hakuna Matata - Baha Men #The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room - Hilary Duff #Beauty and the Beast - Jump5 #Kiss the Girl - No Secrets #Reflection - Christina Aguilera #Circle of Life - Ronan Keating ''Disneymania Vol. 2 #Welcome - Jump5 #True to Your Heart - Raven-Symoné #It's a Small World - Baha Men #He's a Tramp - The Beu Sisters #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Stevie Brock #The Siamese Cat Song - Hilary and Haylie Duff #Circle of Life - Disney Channel Circle of Stars (Tahj Mowry, Orlando Brown, Anneliese van der Pol, Raven-Symoné, Kyla Pratt, Christy Carlson Romano, Hilary Duff, AJ Trauss) #A Whole New World - LMNT #Once Upon a Dream (credited as "Once Upon Another Dream") - No Secrets #Anytime You Need a Friend - The Beu Sisters #The Second Star to the Right - Jesse McCartney #When You Wish Upon a Star - Ashley Gearing #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Daniel Bedingfield #Main Street Electrical Parade - They Might Be Giants Disneymania Vol. 3 #Under the Sea - Raven-Symoné #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Jump5 (of course, there were only four of them left then, as one of them left in 2004) #A Whole New World - Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson #It's a Small World - Fan 3 (with the original children's chorus reused, and with Fan rapping newer, original lyrics) #The Bare Necessities - Bowling for Soup #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - The Cheetah Girls #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - 789violet (then known as Aly & AJ) #Kiss the Girl - Vitamin C #Part of Your World - Skye Sweetnam #Colors of the Wind - Christy Carlson Romano #Proud of Your Boy - Clay Aiken #Strangers Like Me - Everlife #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Kimberley Locke #Cruella De Vil - Lalaine #When You Wish Upon a Star - Jesse McCartney DisneyRemixMania #Jesse McCartney - "The 2nd Star to the Right" (Lost Boys Remix) #The Cheetah Girls - "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" (Grrl Power Remix) #Raven-Symoné - "Under the Sea" (Reggae Remix) #Jump5 - "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" (Mahalo Remix) #Baha Men - "It's a Small World" (Shorty Remix) - 2:58 #Smash Mouth - "I Wanna Be Like You" (Monkey C Remix) #Hilary Duff & Haylie Duff - "The Siamese Cat Song" (Cat-Scratch Remix) #Ashanti & Lil' Sis Shi Shi - "Colors of the Wind" (Soul Sister Remix) #Disney Channel Circle of Stars - "Circle of Life" (All Star Remix) #Bowling for Soup - "The Bare Necessities" (Jungle Boogie Remix) #Skye Sweetnam - "Part of Your World" (C-Girl Rock Remix) #Raven-Symoné - "True to Your Heart" (China Doll Remix) #Everlife - "Strangers Like Me" (Jungle Rock Remix) #Lalaine - "Cruella De Vil" (DJ Skribble Spot Remix) #Raven-Symoné, The Cheetah Girls & Lalaine - "DJ Skribble Megamix" Disneymania Vol. 4 #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Disney Channel Stars (Orlando Brown, Ashley Tisdale, Raven-Symoné, Amy Bruckner, Dylan & Cole Sprouse, Anneliese van der Pol, Alyson Michalka, Ricky Ullman, Kyla Pratt...) #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Miley Cyrus #If I Never Knew You - The Cheetah Girls #Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? - B5 #Reflection (remix) - Christina Aguilera #I'll Try - Jesse McCartney #Look Through My Eyes - Everlife #Candle on the Water - Anneliese van der Pol #You'll Be In My Heart - Teddy Geiger #Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Jonas Brothers #Some Day My Prince Will Come - Ashley Tisdale #Bahama Roller Coaster Ride - Baha Men #Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - Sara Paxton #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (boi.o.b version) - Orlando Brown #The Monkey's Uncle - Devo 2.0 Disneymania Vol. 5 #Part of Your World - Miley Cyrus #Two Worlds - Corbin Bleu #So This is Love - Cheetah Girls #I Wanna Be Like You - Jonas Brothers #When She Loved Me - Jordan Pruitt #Kiss the Girl - Ashley Tisdale #The Second Star to the Right - T-Squad #Cruella De Vil - Hayden Panettiere #Colors of the Wind - Vanessa Hudgens #Go the Distance - Lucas Grabeel #The Siamese Cat Song - B5 #Reflection - Everlife #Let's Get Together - The Go-Gos #True To Your Heart - Keke Palmer #Find Yourself - Drew Seeley Disneymania Vol. 6 #Mitchel Musso featuring Emily Osment - "If I Didn't Have You" #Demi Lovato - "That's How You Know" #The Cheetah Girls - "Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Colbie Caillat - "Kiss the Girl" #Selena Gomez - "Cruella De Vil" #Billy Ray Cyrus - "Real Gone" #Elliott Yamin - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" #Elijah Kelley - "He Lives in You" #Drew Seeley - "You'll Be in My Heart" #Kate Voegele - "When You Wish upon a Star" #Keke Palmer - "Reflection" (Mulan) #Plain White T's - "When I See an Elephant Fly" #Jordan Pruitt - "Ever Ever After" #Kaycee Stroh - "My Strongest Suit" #Nikki Blonsky - "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" Princess Disneymania #"Once Upon a Dream" - Emily Osment #"That's How You Know" - Demi Lovato #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" - Ashley Tisdale #"Colors of the Wind" - Vanessa Hudgens #"Reflection" - Christina Aguilera #"So This is Love" - The Cheetah Girls #"Kiss the Girl" - Colbie Caillat #"It's Not Just Make Believe" - Kari Kimmel #"Under the Sea" - Raven-Symoné #"Ever Ever After" - Jordan Pruitt #"True to Your Heart" - Keke Palmer #"Happy Working Song" - Amy Adams #"Part of Your World" - Original Broadway Cast #"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" - Orlando Brown, Amy Bruckner, Alyson Michalka, Kyla Pratt, Brenda Song, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Raven-Symoné, Ashley Tisdale, Ricky Ullman & Anneliese van der Pol Disneymania Vol. 7 #Allstar Weekend - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" #Selena Gomez - "Trust in Me" #Honor Society - "Real Gone" #Tiffany Thornton - "If I Never Knew You" #Mitchel Musso - "Stand Out" #KSM - "Good Enough" #Savannah Outen - "Little Wonders" #Booboo Stewart - "Under the Sea" #Bridgit Mendler - "When She Loved Me" #Drew Seeley - "Her Voice" #Ruby Summer - "Bella Notte" #Anna Maria Perez de Taglé - "Part of Your World" #Alyson Stoner - "What I've Been Looking For" #Demi Lovato - "Gift of a Friend" #Debby Ryan - "Hakuna Matata" Trivia *Christina Aguilera's version of "Reflection" and the Beu Sisters' version of "Anytime You Need a Friend" are the only songs to actually be the original versions in their movies. However, Smash Mouth's cover of "I Wanna Be Like You" later was featured in ''The Jungle Book 2. Also, Everlife's cover of "Look Through My Eyes" was later featured on the soundtrack to Bridge to Terabithia. Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Songs with alternate lyrics